IAA funds NICHD and USAID for the purpose of providing support to contraceptive and reproductive health-related research being performed by the USAID Cooperating Agencies This Interagency Agreement (1M) provides continued funding by the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development ( NICHD) to the U.S. Agency for International Development (USAID) for the purpose of providing support to HIV and barrier contraception-related research being performed by the USAID Cooperating Agencies (CAs), including but not limited to, the Contraceptive Research and Development Program (CONRAD) at the Eastern Virginia Medical School (EVMS); Family Health International (FHI) in North Carolina; The Population Council in New York; and the Department of Reproductive Health and Research at the World Health Organization (RHR/WHO) in Geneva. This Agreement is intended to continue the joint funding of selected projects in which the objectives of both agencies can be met. Specific Aims: Each specific task will be entered into following signature of the Project Officers of both agencies. The task agreement will define Objectives, design and methodology, duration, and budget and final reporting requirements depending on the type of activity to be supported.